DatAsymptote
DatAsymptote likes to be called Zena. She used to be iEatIdiots here, but likes pointing out nice butts and maths jokes more than eating idiots. She's the main admin/founder of this place, and is very serious about her job. yeah right Generally she loves this place and everyone here, even though she admits that the Wikia is a huge mess. She also doesn't care if anyone disses the Wikia because they're usually right. About *'Name:' Zena *'Age: '''Young and beautiful *'Nationality/Ethnicity:' Chinese New Zealander *'Favourite Things: Puns, butts, hot people, money. *'''Favourite EAH Characters: Cedar, Blondie, Holly. *'Interests: ' Robotics because that pretty much consumes my life. I also like looking after the Wikia. I mean, it's a mess, but it's my ''mess. ''Original Characters My name is Zena and I have uncontrollable original character fever. This list is ranked in order of importance. Fucking finally i finished this shit.png|Klara Spiegel Finished hyacinth.png|Hyacinth Flowers Pythia full body official.png|Pythia Adalinda Avian fullbody.png|Avian Juniper Iccy fullbody.png|Icarus Juniper Airmid official art.png|Airmid Valerian Egil official.png|Egil Lindworm Rennard doodle.png|Rennard Charming The Retired Junkyard These guys will probably be remade into new OCs (mostly not in the fandom) * Yiannis Faithful, the next Faithful Johnannes * Leda Cerdwin, a character archetype from various tales. * Lenore Casket, the next princess/protagonist of the Princess in the Chest * ' 'Faustus Milldam, the next prince/protagonist of'' The Devil With Golden Hairs'' * Chaoxiang Ma, son of Ma Liang in The Magic Brush. To-Do List I have a to-do list that's almost the size of my ego Art for Others: *Art trade with this person on tumblr *Commission of Legacy Day Mali Darling for Courtney *Monster Swap trade Art for Myself: Non-outfit art *Art for wedding shenanigans Official art *Lian Tian-e *The Couronne twins *Chanson Hound Outfits *Colour: Pythia's Legacy Day *Colour: Spring Unsprung Hyacinth *Colour: Spring Unsprung Avian *Draw: Spring Unsprung Airmid, Klara and Egil *Draw: Hat-tastic Party Airmid and Hyacinth *Draw: Fairest on Ice Klara Writing *Icarus' diary Category:Driver Category:Site Owner Category:Owner Category:Adminstrator Category:IEatIdiots The Ship List Canon *'Holling:' Holly O'Hair/Darling Charming (otp: darling gay princesses) *'Dexpid:' CA Cupid/Dexter Charming (otp: this ship is so sunken rip) *Cedar Wood/Lizzie Hearts (otp: i still need to read the books) *'Mad Cat: '''Maddie Hatter/Kitty Cheshire ''(otp: rip old Kitzie ship) *'Rapple:' Raven/Apple (otp: lol who the hell is daring) *'Sparrae:' Sparrow/Raven (otp: you had so much tension in that one episode) OC *'Every single ship' that involves Minuette Dancer *Hyacinth Flowers/his princess *Timuette: I think I'm Team Timuette but mostly I'm "Pirouette deserves better". *'Clerson:' Chanticleer Cockerel II/Chanson Hound *Icarus Juniper and Tenley Rosewood but idk if that's still a thing. *Pretty much all the ships *I ship everything *I ship all your OC ships *And in the trash pile of ships rest both halves of Foxhound. (so trash) Fanfiction Blogs (Wikia) *Ask Zena's OCs (generic asks) *Ask Klara Spiegel *More ask blogs for specific characters will be made Blogs (Tumblr) *Klara Spiegel *Avian and Icarus *there's also a blog for Chao but he's a retired OC now so I should probably delete that blog, huh Canon Character Fic *The Rifleverse (discontinued) *Madness and Other Allegries (complete) *Gort (complete) *Welcome to Bookend (discontinued) *My Kind of Darling (hella gay and will be continued) Original Character-Related Diaries *Airmid Valerian's diary (in works) *Avian Juniper's diary *Icarus Juniper's diary (in works) Mirror Blogs *Airmid Valerian's Mirror Blog *Klara Spiegel's Mirror Blog *Pythia Adalinda's Mirror Blog *Avian Juniper's Mirror Blog *Hyacinth Flowers' Mirror Blog *Icarus Juniper's Mirror Blog Drabbles *Survival of the Fittest (Airmid's Legacy Day) *Shippy Drabbles (outdated) Category:Driver Category:Site Owner Category:Owner Category:Adminstrator Category:IEatIdiots Quotes Trivia *Zena is a extrovert, and an ENTP (MBTI-type, wise). *Zena is an Aries, born on April 4th. *Zena's favourite food is lemon cake. *I make too many maths jokes. Contact Details If you guys need any help on the Wikia, with life in general, please don't hesitate to contact me. *'deviantArt:' iEatIdiots *'Tumblr:' my url is a ridiculous maths pun *'FF.net:' iEatIdiots Category:Driver Category:Site Owner Category:Owner Category:Adminstrator Category:IEatIdiots